dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cha-La Head-Cha-La
in the first "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation]] "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" is the opening theme for the first 199 episodes (54-184 if totaled up in the edited English dub) of Dragon Ball Z in the Japanese version, followed by "We Gotta Power" for the remaining 92 episodes. Overview "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" was released in Japan on May 1, 1989. The song was written by Yukinojō Mori, the music was composed by Chiho Kiyooka, with arrangement by Kenji Yamamoto, and it is performed by Hironobu Kageyama. It used three different animations during the ending of Dragon Ball Z, and it is also used as the opening theme of all the Dragon Ball Z movies until Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. The song was redone and re-recorded by Hironobu Kageyama in 2005. A cover version of the song was made and performed by the Japanese pop-rock band FLOW for the opening of the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods,FLOW official website[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/news/02.html Dragon Ball 2013 official website, News section]V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 and released on a double A-side CD single with an insert song for the movie, "HERO - Song of Hope", on March 20, 2013.[https://twitter.com/FLOW_official/status/285796308277682177 FLOW, Twitter, January 2013] FLOW's songs are also featured on the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Original Sound Track CD released on March 27, 2013. The song has also been in the 2011 video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, as the game's opening theme and an optional song to use during Vs. mode. Lyrics TV size edit |} Full version English remake There are two known English versions of this song. One was done by Hironobu Kageyama (the same artist of the original Japanese version) and had a very faithful, if rather literal, translation. The other English version was created for the Philippines broadcast of the series that was similar to the other English version, being that it used the same lyrics, but rerecorded the background score using instruments different from that of the original version. Another version was made for the OVA Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Animetal USA also sampled part of the song with their own English lyrics in their album "Animetal USA W": Come slide down rainbows in the sky, Let's Fly away! Like a bird, you're free to see the boundless face of the Earth! Let the wind blow you like a kite, and glide away! Far beyond the clouds, You'll find another place! If the road ahead seems so cold and gray, When the night turns to day, Don't you be afraid, go fly away! Cha-La Head-Cha-La No time to hesitate, Go on and search the Earth! Within it lies a magic surprise! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power To get you through the darkest night! Cha-La! Zooming round and round The endless sky like a coaster! Hold on tight, or you may find yourself trapped in a maze! When that happens, You may think you won't ever find your way As the paths that you may take All seem the same! If the road ahead seems so cold and gray, When the night turns to day, Don't should be afraid, go fly away! Cha-La Head-Cha-La No time to hesitate, Go on and search the Earth! Within it lies a magic surprise! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power To get you through the night! Cha-La Head-Cha-La No time to hesitate, Go on and search the Earth! Within it lies a magic surprise! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power To get you through the darkest night! AH, HA, AH, HA! Cha-La! 2nd English remake Penetrate the clouds shining Fly Away (Fly Away) Panorama that spread throughout the body Earth was kicked in the face angry (angry) Detonate a volcano In the (ice) melting Arctic Wish there was a dinosaur charged Tamanori Chara Hetchara Kappa mood to the in any event to Chara Hetchara My heart is so パチパチ Energy to make noise ... sparking ball! Dive roller coaster (coaster) in the sky I went down to the paradise of panic (it) Once the pleasant landscape upside down (the pleasant) Visible in the ass even mountain I do not have time to worry Because I want to meet! "Surprised" lurking somewhere Chara Hetchara Head towards the empty dream packable Chara Hetchara Georgette ultra smile Aiyaiyaiyai Yai today Chara Hetchara Kappa mood to the in any event to Chara Hetchara My heart is so Energy to make noise ... sparking ball! 3rd English Remake Breaking through the shining cloud I'm gonna fly away, fly away Spreading through my body, feel the power through my soul Kicked in the face, this earth is mad As a fire brigade, fire brigade Can't you feel it building up for her to blow If there ever was a dinosaur In a mound of icicles I would wanna train it to ride a ball Chala Head Chala No matter, if ever anything could happen Nothing can stop me now Chala Head Chala Oh, my heart just keep sparking up like a ball of flame Oh yes, it make me fired up, sparking I feel it, freedom in the sky My roller coaster, coaster Coming down to panic, chaos that spread over the ground Take the scenic route down and upside down I'm like a melting star, melting star And the world seems faster as she's turning round There's no time for me to mope and cry I got to get started now Adventures are so much the meaning of life Chala Head Chala Got so much space in my burning heart now I'll take it up with all the world Chala Head Cha La Smiling away, away today, I'm ultra Z Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai Chala Head Chala No matter, if ever anything could happen Nothing can stop me now Chala Head Chala Oh, my heart just keep sparking up like a ball of flame Oh yes, it make me fired up, sparking! Brazilian Version O céu resplandece Ao meu redor (ao meu redor) Vou voar e as estrelas Brilham entre as nuvens sem fim Só a verdade vai cruzar Pelo céu azul (pelo céu azul) E a verdade vai crescer dentro de mim Como um vulcão que entra em erupção Sua lava vai espalhar Verá toda a fúria do dragão CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Não importa o que aconteça Sempre tenho a força e o poder CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Vibrante o meu coração Sente emoção e tem amor pra dar CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Não pense em nada só me escuta Sonhos dentro do coração CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Não importa o que aconteça Tudo vai ficar melhor. Latin American Spanish Version: El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor) Al volar, destellos brilla en las nubes sin fin. Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul) La verdad, huye a un golpe de pronto en ti... Como si un volcán hiciera erupción... Derrite un gran glaciar... ¡Podras ver de cerca, al gran Dragón! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, ¡Siempre el animo mantendre! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Vibrante mi conazón siente emoción, ¡Hare una Genki-Dama! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No pienses nada, solo escucha, los sueños que hay en tu corazón... CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No importa lo que suceda, ¡Sonreiré, el día de ho-ho-ho-ho-hooooy! Trivia *Aya Hirano, who is Dende's voice actress in Dragon Ball Kai, performed her own rendition of "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" whilst in the character of Konata Izumi from the popular anime Lucky Star. One of the show's quirks was to have Konata (an otaku) perform a different anime opening for each episode's ending theme, with Dragon Ball Z's being the most "mainstream". *FLOW's cover for this song is heard in DragonBall Z Battle of Z and DragonBall Xenoverse. Gallery Bojack Unbound - Intro Mystery.PNG|A mysterious face Bojack Unbound - Intro Mystery2.PNG|An Androids Hand Scattering_Bullet.jpg|Krillin firing his Scattering Bullet 0GohanCha-La.jpg|Gohan diving from sky TheZFighters02.png|First "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation TheZFighters04.png|Second "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation TheZFighters01.png|Second "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation Z-Fighters-YSGHFReturn.png|"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial20085.jpg|"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! References ca:Llum, Foc, Destrucció pl:Cha-La Head-Cha-La Category:Anime Openings Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Video Game Openings